1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of devices to hold a mop upright within a mop bucket and more particularly relates to an attachment device having a first portion which attaches to the mop handle and a second portion which attaches to the mop bucket which portions when interconnected, hold the attached mop upright within the bucket to prevent it from tipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of mops left unattended within a mop pail or bucket has long been appreciated. When mops are left unattended in a bucket, they frequently fall over to one side which is inconvenient and also creates a hazard as someone could walk into the handle or the handle could mark the wall it falls against. In some cases the mop can fall completely out of the bucket because of the heaviness of the mop handle. When a mop falls out of its bucket, water from the pail can spill onto the floor. Accidents can also occur when using mop buckets with wheels for easy maneuverability. If a mop handle falls against a wall, often pressure from the weight of the mop handle will cause the mop bucket's wheels to move away from the wall thereby possibly causing an accident to occur.